


Passion Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl learns to have a little faith and understanding in ones' passions.This story is inspired by a image by bri-sta and cubedcoconut of Tumblr.  Sorry I'm not very good with summaries.





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a image by bri-sta and cubedcoconut of Tumblr. If you would like to see it please follow the link below:
> 
> http://bri-sta.tumblr.com/post/166737174674/happy-birthday-to-me-well-not-really-but
> 
> Please enjoy the short story.

Being a pearl required many things: reaming still and quiet until your owner was in need of you, keeping composure in any given situation and these especially mattered if you belonged to a diamond. However despite all this embedded knowledge, Pearl was having a very hard time keeping a strait face as she tried to ignore her diamonds...activity.

“Is something the matter Pearl,” Pink Diamond asked, causing Pearl to suddenly to go ridged and glance down at the ground in unneeded shame, “You seem to be thinking about something unpleasant.” Pearl hesitated to answer, which only caused her more anxiety. Diamonds were so unpredictable. Blue Diamonds' mood-swings were legendary, going from calm to a rage within seconds while Yellow was always a hairs breath away from assigning you to a remote outpost or worse. White Diamond...her former diamond, hardly ever had anything to do with her until this new diamond came to be and then simply just 'gave' her to this completely unknown being. She didn't know how Pink Diamond would even respond with her hesitating. Pearl suddenly felt a warm gust of wind and looked up. Pink Diamond had actually approached her, and had bent down to get a better view of her.

“It's alright Pearl,” Pink said as she bent down even further, “you don't have to be afraid to tell me.” Her breath was warm, and vaguely smelled of the Earth fruits that Pink had only moments before been eating. The smell caused Pearl to cover her mouth with the back of her hand and turn her head away. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Pink who tilted her head in confusion.

“I-It's just that,” Pearl finally decided to say, “I am sorry, my diamond, but...eating is so disgusting! The noises it makes, the smells and the...end result. It' a completely needless activity for us...it's just...” Pearl paused when she could hear stifle laughter. She looked up and saw that Pink was looking at her with a very amused smirk that was covered by her hand. Pearl only looked up in mild shock, she didn't know what she was expecting from this. Her being shattered was a more expected outcome, however when Pink picked her up and carried her back to the large pillow in the middle of the room, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

“I am sorry if it bothers you,” said Pink as she laid on her side propping her head up with her arm, “but I find it really enjoyable. The taste, the texture, flavors, sensations and feelings...if you would try it, maybe you would like it?”

“I have,” said Pearl, “and no, no-no-no I did not like any part of it at all. Never. Again.” Pink chuckled warmly at that, clearly amused with Pearl's reactions. When Pearl looked up at Pink, this was as close as she ever was to any of the diamonds. It was intimidating...as it was exciting. As terrifying as they were, there was something very appealing about the diamonds that no gem could put their finger on. Perhaps it was how they gained such loyalty from their gems. Pearl looked at Pinks' figure as she laid on her side, her large gem seemed to sparkle in the chamber's lights. 

“Do you like what you see,” asked Pink softly. Pearl suddenly realized she had been staring for far too long at her; how inappropriate she had been. 

“I-I I'm so sorry m-my diamond, it won't h-happen agai-,” but she was interrupted by a very large finger that seemed impossible to be that gentle, brush softly on her lips, silencing her.

“Shhhh,” Pink said quietly, “it's alright. It's just you and me here. There is no need to be formal for just me.” Pearl relaxed a bit, but she still felt strange. Pink rolled onto her back and set Pearl down on top of her and put both hands behind her head and smiled down at Pearl.

“Is there something else on your mind Pearl,” asked Pink but it seemed she already knew the answer to the question. Pearl was visibly blushing now, so she turned away.

“I'm sorry,” Pink said sitting up a bit, “now I'm just being-”

“No,” said Pearl so loudly and suddenly that it even caused Pink to jump slightly, “no, it's just that,” she paused and blushed harder, “It's a bit improper and...” she looked up and down at Pinks' body and...

“I'm sorry,” Pearl said, “let's just...never mind,” she said as she went to jump down from Pink's abdomen. However before she could even jump, Pink put her hand up and prevented her from doing so causing Pearl to look back at her.

“Wait, what's wrong,” asked Pink.

“My diamond,” Pearl said very gently, “how could we make this work, look at...us,” she said choosing her words very carefully, “don't you think there's a noticeable...size difference?” Pink looked down at her, then smiled gently.

“I think I have a solution,” she said picking Pearl up and gently cradling Pearl in one hand, “go ahead and phase off your appearance modifiers and leave the rest to me.”

“B-But my diamond, it's just that you are so-”

“Pearl,” Pink said quietly and looked genuinely hurt, “I am not going to hurt you, trust me.” Pearl closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and phased off her appearance modifiers, all but a thin shall at the shoulders. She kept her eyes closed, not knowing what was going to happen, deciding to put her full trust in Pink. Then she felt the first gentle kiss on her chest, it completely enveloped her. The lips were soft and gentle, like two warm silken pillows quickly pressed onto her and just as quickly raised away. Pearl couldn't help but giggle when she felt the lips almost engulf her entire side of her head, it was almost ridiculous, when she thought about the situation. She was still chuckling when she felt the warm wet tongue lick between her legs, causing her to gasp and her eyes shot open. All she could see was a wall of pink, and only a bit of Pink's right eye, but from what she could see Pink was looking at her very intently. Pearl had never felt such a massive...anything like this before in all of her centuries. The large tongue was exploring her entire lower being, her legs, her pelvis her abdomen; leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake...it was intoxicating. Pearl found herself thrusting her hips with Pink's tongue when it made a second round, causing a pleased hum from Pink.

“I see you like that,” Pink whispered, “I like it too; you have such a wonderful taste. Sweet,” she said with a very small smirk, “with a hint of salt.”

Pearl was suddenly aware that Pink was moving and when she saw what was going on she understood. Pink Diamond had lied down on her bed so that she could work on herself, while still giving Pearl the attention she needed. Pearl straddled herself above Pink's mouth, facing away from her face so she could have the full glorious view of her diamonds' now naked body. As Pink's mouth opened, Pearl did have a surge of fear, after all, she was sitting on top of a very large mouth; but all too soon she was back in the throws of bliss as Pink Diamond ran her tongue over her clitoris again and again. All Pearl had to do was sit, Pink was doing most of the work for her as her tongue slide over and under her. Soon both of them were moaning together, each of their hips bucking and backs arching due to the pleasure they were experiencing. Pearl propped herself with one hand on Pink's lip while the other gripped the slippery tongue as Pink suddenly arched and moaned, her sharp exhale from her nose cooled Pearl's back. Pearl was humping Pink's tongue, grabbing the tip of it as she was nearing her peak. She could feel the warm, hot panting of Pink beneath her as she too was nearing her peak.

“I-I think I'm going-” Pearl started to say but soon she gripped Pink's tongue tightly as she orgasm and arched her back, moaning out loudly. As she came down from her orgasm, Pink's tongue still gently licked Pearl's stomach as she looked down at herself. She was completely covered in a thick layer of spit and smelled of the earth fruit that Pink had eaten, normally she would have complained, but for now she felt content.

“Well,” Pearl finally said after a moment of after glow, “I suppose I could see some benefit of eating...some things.” Pearl could only feel and hear Pink Diamond laugh at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit the artists who made this work possible: bri-sta.tumblr.com and cubedcoconut.tumblr.com and give them the feedback they deserve for this.


End file.
